Heartbreak Society
The Heartbreak Society is a school group where the members each have to suffer awful heartbreaks in their story, most of it leads to death, but even if it doesn't, that doesn't mean you can't enter. Only qualification is that your destined to have your heart broken in some way. It was started by a suggestion of one of the guidance counselors, but now it's mostly just the students there. Usually they talk about the best ways to get over a heartbreak, and what to do when you do get your heart broken, or read poems/listen to music about heartbreaks, but randomly someone bursts out with a random topic and they'll spend hours discussing that. Members Corina Ertrinken Miss "I don't want to be here" Ertrinken, Corina is only there because when Reverend Mother found out about the group she thought it was "perfect" for her. Corina doesn't get all the fuss of getting your heart broken, and often is the first to say the random topic that has nothing to do with it. (She also is mad because they tried to get Carina to be a part of it and she threw a fit!) Konge Trollsworthe He's not sure why he's here, as he doesn't think he's actually destined to ''love ''the prince turned bear, but often has advice about how to cope, (it's not very good advice, but he is thinking along the lines of troll teachings. Give him a break.) Aline Gelin Destined to be used as a pawn and then die because of it, Aline says she shouldn't be here because it never says the princess loves the King of Love. Regardless, there she is, and she's got the biggest library of break up songs ranging from pop to country saved on her phone, that when nothing happens in the meetings, she begins to sing one. Open for Members!! Founder The Evil Step-Librarians They claim they got their hearts broken when the Prince chose Cinderella, but most of the members have a hard time believing it. However they tell the Headmasters that they keep the kids under control. Every now and then, one will randomly pop their head in, but they aren't really involved. Honorary Members These are usually people who are destined to ''cause ''said heartbreaks in their story, and as such, not a lot of people in the society like them, so they show up irregularly, if at all. But if you ask the Evil Step-Librarians, they're in the Society. Open! Rules for Members * Have to be destined to get your heart broken * Your personal feelings on love don't matter * If your dating someone prepare to be talked about in meetings ** It is not a good idea to date another member of the society Enemies Literally anyone who's last name is "Cupid" Regardless of what anyone in the society individually feels about anyone who's a cupid, the society itself is kind of opposite of what they stand for and because of which, they don't like the cupids. That's not to say they shun them or ignore them, they just don't let them in the room where they meet. Meeting Place There have been arguments over where's the best meeting place, but more often than not, they find themselves in the Royal Common Room, despite the fact that not every member is royalty, it's private, as long as they lock the door, and eavesdroppers, or even just passers by can't hear what they say. Notes * Do not call this a club, it is a society * There have been screaming matches over silly things like whether or not it's a good idea to get revenge for a heart break. * Meetings are not mandatory * You can roll in in just pajamas and no one will bat an eye Events * Every Valentine's day the club has a "Anti-Valentine's" celebration, which involves them tearing up Valentines, writing dark poetry about how much they hate someone, and eating food in Halloween shapes. It's against the rules to wear red or pink to this celebration. Category:School Groups